Auditions:Ban Si-woo
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Ban Si-woo (반시우) *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Set (also written as S.E.T or SET) **'Meaning:' Siwoo's stage name is an acronym which literally means, "stand even taller". It's his special way of telling fans that they are capable of facing their fears and/or troubles. *'Age:' 26 *'Date of Birth:' April 3, 1993 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean (Asian) *'Birthplace:' Guwol-dong, Incheon, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, Japanese, slight English *'Career:' Idol trainee *'Model:' Kim Seok-jin (Jin of BTS) ---- *'Personality:' Siwoo is incredibly cringe, according to his closest friends and relatives but, they love it about him. He's always sharing his extremely corny dad jokes with everyone because he knows that they absolutely despise the jokes. He's also known for his unique and loud laugh that can manage to brighten up anyone's dark day. To accompany is gorgeous laughter, people also know who he is because of his amazing and caring personality. Siwoo is always looking out for people, especially when they're brokenhearted or completely shattered. He's like a beacon of light that everyone thought would never appear. However, he can also be very serious when needed and likes to get things done fast. He doesn't like being taken advantage over which is why he is mostly seen in charge, another reason is also because he's always respectful to other people and is always listening to their opinions and ideas. Siwoo's very sincere and understandable as well, meaning he can easily relate to other people when they talk to him about upsetting things. This also means he can get a tad bit emotional sometimes, where he can be seen crying rivers and lakes. *'History:' For his entire life, Siwoo has been living with his older sister, Seo-Yoon. They'd been extremely close as siblings and as friends. The two were always there for each other when their parents had to go on overseas business trips. One day, Siwoo and his sister got into a serious argument which costed them their close bond. After the argument, Siwoo was furious with his sister and chose to ignore her, as part of him was afraid that if he gave into the fury, he would accidentally injure her. They didn't speak for over two months because of the fallout and though he enjoyed the rather quiet atmosphere, he knew very well that he terribly missed laughing with Seo-Yoon. Recount of the argument in Siwoo's perspective: I jerked at the sudden hand that was forced harshly against my cheek. Wincing, I look up at my older sister, Seo-Yoon. "Yah, Ban Siwoo, pull yourself together! Do you know how long our parents have been saving that money for!? Almost two years! I cannot believe you had the guts to spend it all in just under one hour! And on what? Games!? Honestly, you're so childish!" She yelled into my face after slapping me with pure anger. I noticed how her veins were popping out of her neck as she screamed loudly. "Seo-Yoon, I'm s-sorry," I began, whimpering from the pain my sister's second slap brought me. My cheek was surely bright red from the hits my sister had taken on me. "How dare you say sorry to me! You should be saying it to our parents, not me!" Suddenly, she growled in frustration, "Argh! Siwoo, why would you touch their money!? Mum and dad trust us! And now they're gonna blame me because I'm the older one! Why can't you just listen for goodness' sake!" The tears that formed due to a strong feeling of guilt started building up in my tear ducts before gushing out like a waterfall, racing down my cheeks. "Oh, of course! Sure, go ahead and cry, Siwoo. It won't fix the problem!" Seo-Yoon shrieked in utter irritation. And with that, she stomped out of the room but as I ran after her, she slammed the door against my face. What have I done? Recount end. Siwoo tried telling himself that he was at fault for this situation but no matter how many times he told himself, he would always keep going back to the same thought, "Seo-Yoon is to blame, not me". And even though he had no proper evidence, he eventually believed himself and started calling his sister out. After their parents found out that some of their money was stolen, the two siblings were forced to tell the honest truth but Siwoo wasn't ready to be scolded for using his parents' money to secretly buy video games. Mr and Mrs Ban hadn't found out the actual victim until several days of interrogating their kids, and to his surprise, Siwoo wasn't yelled at or anything of the kind. In fact, his parents just told him to never do it again then left the situation behind. Siwoo took this as a great opportunity to apologise to his older sister. It took a lot of tries but the two ended up being close siblings again. Looking back at his past mistakes, Siwoo knows that what he did was wrong and he's learned to never steal someone else's hard work and to never falsely accuse someone else because it will always come back to you. However, the worst thing about the argument was that Seo-Yoon wasn't there to support her younger brother's dance and singing performances. He couldn't receive feedback from his beloved sister and he hated that because she was always the one with the good tips for improvement. This dispute also led to Siwoo's current stage name, SET, which links to how hard the three months of not being able to talk to Seo-Yoon were. He had to increase his amount of confidence because without his older sister's supportive words, he felt useless and terrible, which is why his stage name means Stand Even Taller. ---- *'Specialty:' Vocals, dancing (still improving), rapping, visuals *'Training Period:' 4 years and 5 months *'Casted On:' N/A *'Group Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Position (If Applicable):' N/A ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Lunar Records:' Siwoo had heard about a new boy group debuting while he was sill at the age of ten. He'd checked them out and instantly loved their music. Even though he now knows that the group are under Alpha Entertainment, Siwoo still decided to audition for Lunar Records because Nebula were debuted under this agency. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Siwoo hasn't heard much about the rivalry so he assumed that if he didn't hear about it, that it didn't affect him and his career so he focuses on basically everything else. ---- Comments Category:Approved Lunar Auditions